The sweet birthday present
by carlmuz
Summary: It is Konan's birthday and everyone got her a present. But one particular present is somewhat fishy...


Hey, everyone. This my second try on fanfics. I sure do hope all of you will enjoy. Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Konan, or anyone in this story.

* * *

Her eyelids slowly opened after only a couple of hours of sleep. Konan get up from her bed and stretched her muscles with a huge yawn. The clock on her bedside table shows three o'clock in the morning, meaning it will be another two hours before Pein and Itachi will wake up and at least another three hours for the others to step out from the comfort of bed.

She quickly throw back her pillows into place and made up her messy bed. After finishing the task, she opened the door that leads into the hallway. Her room was at the end of the hallway, opposite Pein's. Next to her room was Itachi's and opposite that was Kisame's. Masking her chakra, she sneaked along the hallway as a practice for her in her spying skill.

Pein had once asked why she woke up so early in the morning. Her answer, "Because I feel like it," did not satisfied him completely but he left it at that. Konan had always liked the peace that the morning offered. The air is so cool and refreshing and everything is so quiet. Early in the morning is the time that she would be away from Deidara and Sasori's usual bickering about arts, or Hidan and Kakuzu's constant swearing contest.

She had tired of it, actually. And last night was the toll of it. Konan herself could not believe that she had actually shout at them until the whole cave could hear. Deidara whistled in surprise when she was cursing like mad. "Konan did you caught a fever?" Kisame even asked her with a worried look on his face.

Konan finally entered the common room where they usually hang out in the free time, if they had any. Like she did on the mornings before, she went outside after reaching for her normal cloak instead of the Akatsuki cloak. A couple of pigeons flew away after she pushed a branch near their nest.

Konan's icy blue eyes followed the birds' movement. 'The birds looked happy together. They are so free,' she thought to herself. Unwarily, a small smile crept to her lips. Five minutes walking, she finally reached a clearing in the forest. "So, this is it. Where did I stop last time?" she wondered out loudly to her self.

The kunoichi inhaled deeply and took her stance. Her right hand reached into her kunai pouch and drew out a couple of them. Her eyes fixed on a target she drew on a large tree to practice her aim.

For the next two hours, she trained hard. From physical endurance to speed, she did every type of training she could think of. It always make her feel good after such activity. Makes her feel more secure and confident, almost like she is the strongest kunoichi in the world.

After she almost worked herself out, Konan decided that it is time to go home. It is her turn to serve breakfast. Rays of light had appeared in the east. "It is dawn already? Pein and Itachi would be up by now," again, she talked to herself on her way back to the hideout.

To her surprise, every single member had woke up by the time she arrived at the cave. "Wow, you guys sure are early today,". "Happy birthday, Konan!" they wished her in unison. She was dumbfounded. How can she forgot that today is her birthday? "Wow, thank you. All of you," that was all she managed to say. "Well, this is the only way for us to say thank you for always being by our side. And to make up about yesterday," said Pein, scratching the back of his neck.

Kisame grinned at her with his hands behind his back. "Here you go, Konan-chan. I picked it up for you," he said, presenting a bunch of beautiful blue roses to her which she accepted gratefully. "Thank you, Kisame," "Konan, you would not have to do the chores today,". "Well, are you sure, Pein?" she asked hesitantly. "You deserve some rest. Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Or, should I say the 5 other me,". Behind him his 5 other bodies were quarrelling with each other on who will clean the toilets.

Sasori gave her a nice puppet of a butterfly, Tobi offered to pick some more flowers for her, Kakuzu half heartedly agreed to give her a lower interest if she ever need to borrow money from him, Hidan for once did not swear at all and handed her a book about Jashin, Zetsu did not threaten to eat her at all and gave her a pot plant from his own garden and Itachi had made her a card.

"We're really sorry for yesterday. Never saw you so angry before," Hidan piped in. "Nah, that was nothing. By the way, where is Deidara?"as if on cue, the loud blond appeared from the kitchen carrying a tray with him. "Here you go, Konan. I made it specially for you," he said gleefully, a little pleased with himself.

Konan looked at the bowl filled with greenish red food, still steamy hot. It smelled somewhat fishy that she almost coughed. Is this her birthday present from Deidara? "Hey, Deidara?" she called out. "Yes?".

"Is this revenge for calling you gender confused girly man yesterday?".

* * *

So, how is it? Please review, and thank you for reading!

* * *


End file.
